


Toy

by oneforyourfire



Series: Coffee Shop Fic Challenge [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/oneforyourfire
Summary: xiuhan, neighbors au, sex toys





	

the vibrator is big—the biggest they’ve ever used, bigger than anything minseok has ever taken himself—and purple and ribbed, but lu han is taking it like a fucking champ, fucking himself back on it with the most gorgeous abandon. 

and the incessant vibration, the dirty squelch of lube aren’t enough to drown out lu han’s low, rough moans. 

minseok twists the toy, thrusts it harder, faster, groans at the way that lu han’s body twists into the touch, his long pale limbs knocking into each other in his desperation. he’s sweaty and flushed and panting for more, and jesus, lu han was meant to be on his bed, minseok decides. 

his wrist aches, cock, too, but he likes watching the way lu han’s thighs tense and relax through every thrust, the way that his muscles flutter helplessly through the stretch, and _fuck_ , the way he moans. his jaw all slack and his eyelashes fluttering and his fucking lips all bruised and pink and wet and parted. fuck, he loves watching this, ruining him in this way. maybe almost as much as having his cock inside of him, feeling that suffocating tug of lu han’s inner muscles against his pulsing cock. 

forgotten, neglected his erection jerks, and he digs the heel of his palm into it briefly, soothing the ache, but fucking lu han harder in the next second, loving the way his chest heaves, the way his neck twists, the way his fingers tangle into minseok’s cotton sheets, and the loud, hitching way he moans. loud enough for the neighbors—their other neighbors—to hear. 

“minseok,” he whimpers, meeting his eyes though they’re glassy and wet and dark and dazed. minseok’s hips bump against the bed as he presses closer, the pressure against his cock a brief, brief reprieve. “fuck, minseok.” lu han’s hands, weak and clumsy as they are, claw at his biceps. he wants him even closer. “minseok—fuck, fuck—please.”

“touch yourself,” minseok commands, but he can hear the raspy ruin in his own voice, the syllables too thick and too needy. he grinds against the bedframe as lu han’s fingers stumble towards his own cock, stroking tight and fast as he writhes on the thick silicon cock inside of him. 

fuck, fuck, _fuck_. 

he sobs minseok’s name when he comes, drags him forward with a noodle-armed desperation until minseok collapses on top of his sweaty, sated body. 

“give me some sugar, neighbor,” he laughs, all shuddery and weak and warm in the afterglow. then moans, as minseok kisses him. still painfully hard, he drags over lu han’s bare thigh, and lu han gropes downwards, movements jerky but sure, hot, perfect.


End file.
